


To be better

by changcutie



Series: drabblingthewritersblockaway [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 몬스타엑스 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I tried to angst but idk if it worked, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, can't spoil much but it's just sad feelings with a sprinkle of comfort??, like wow??, overuse of the words good and better, shortest thing I wrote ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: "Someday we will be better."





	To be better

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi, I haven't written in a while. I'm sorry for not updating my other fics but I've been focusing on other things that I need to sort out for now. I tried to write but my hands somehow wrote angst (is this considered angst?) instead. All I can say is... Woops?

Two years of memories and it's all come down to this; a silence so heavy and tension strung high. There are boxes on the floor, packed full with Changkyun's belongings; relics of a past once sweet but had come to a bitter end. The walls seem emptier but vaguely, Kihyun thinks it resembles the inside of his heart, hollow and dull.

They had been good. Just not good enough for each other. Maybe they rushed into this or perhaps, they simply couldn't be any better than they were now.

It's hard to say where it all went wrong but it's easy to point out when it hadn't felt right. And god, had it not felt right for a long time.

They'd been holding on, barely hanging through that sliver of a thread keeping them together.

They've tiptoed around each other. Both too cautious to break the fragile bond between them. They've always struggled to find balance; one too soft and the other too abrasive. They thought they'd get better but the both of them had been unwilling to push, too afraid of the consequences and somehow, they ended up estranging the other.

Some days are good. When smiles are softer and kisses are sweeter. When the love that brought them together burned with a passion that warmth even the tip of their toes.

Other days turn bad. When the doubts have festered and nights of overthinking, of jealousy and insecurity had the licking fire of passion burn into nothing but ashes.

It was a sickening alternate between both with no middle ground until Changkyun had decided, it was time to stop. They couldn't pretend anymore. They were good. But they just weren't good enough.

They'd only beat themselves up until there's nothing left but battered hearts and exhausted spirits. 

Maybe one day, they'll find each other again. When they've become better and wisened with age. But for now, it was better to say goodbye.

It was better to leave loving than stay and watch that very love spiral into something vile and vicious.

Becauss they had been good, maybe not better, but good nonetheless and if good was their best, then Kihyun was happy.

"Maybe someday." Kihyun whispered, watching Changkyun leave. "Someday we can be better."

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I didn't want to drag it out. I just needed to write so I did. Hoped you liked it either way. Have a good loves ❤


End file.
